1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus that displays information other than a normal operational screen, such as advertising information, a display switching control method, and a computer readable medium storing a program therefor.
2. Related Art
Recently, an image forming apparatus such as copiers and printers is installed not only at offices, but also in public places where general public often come in, such as convenience stores, libraries, and city halls. A display attached to the image forming apparatus to display an operational screen is becoming larger. Consequently, some image forming apparatuses become capable of displaying information other than a normal operational screen, such as advertising information, on its display to make effective use of the display.
Once such advertising information or the like has been displayed on the image forming apparatus, the user needs to return what is displayed on the display from the advertising information to the normal operational screen when the user is going to put the image forming apparatus into use.